The present invention relates to anode connections for cathode ray tubes (CRTs). The present invention relates specifically to an anode cap especially constructed for ganging a plurality of CRTs with the same anode voltage.
As seen in FIG. 1, in a known display utilizing a plurality of CRTs, such as a projection display having three monochromatic primary colored CRTs, a great deal of wiring is used in getting the operating voltage for the CRT from the sweep transformer 11 to the focus control block 13 to the anode cap 12 of each CRT. From the focus control block separate wire leads 14, 16 and 18 respectively are connected to each of the first through third CRTs 15, 17 and 19 respectively. Thus, in the known method of wiring the CRTs to the anode voltage a great deal of expensive high voltage wire is consumed.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce the usage of wires for ganging multiple CRTs. It is another object of the invention to provide for a quick, i.e., tooless, disconnect of the CRT anode voltage lines.
Other attendant advantages will be more readily appreciated as the invention becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description and compared in connection with the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals designate like parts throughout the figures. It will be appreciated that the drawings may be exaggerated for explanatory purposes.